


The Truth and The Lie

by Sonsaiarees



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Arthur being Cupid, Arthur being stupid, Arthur meets Vivi first, Cute at some parts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Lead up to the video, Lewis being cute, Oneshot, Sadness, Vivi being....well....Vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsaiarees/pseuds/Sonsaiarees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Arthur, Vivi, and Lewis meet? What was it like being together? And why did Lewis turn around to talk to Arthur?<br/>Perhaps the answers is here, but perhaps it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth and The Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shedrak1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/gifts).



> This is a collaborated peice of my friend, who wish to be only known as Numees, and me. I asked her one day after watching the video again why did Lewis turn around? She came up with this awesome idea and all I truly did was beta for her and added the part of Arthur meeting Vivi first, instead of the normal Lewis. We hope you enjoy!

The first day Arthur met Vivi was when he was nine and his uncle had a date. Arthur was so excited that his uncle had finally met a special someone instead of being stuck with him. Although hiring a babysitter was something he didn't expect. He tried to get his uncle to cancel the babysitter but now that Arthur thought about it, he was glad his uncle followed the laws.

Arthur and Vivi kicked off after Arthur calmed down from being scared with a stranger in a house. Soon, Arthur asked if he needed a babysitter again and if so, would Lance get Vivi? When he saw that the best way to hang out with Vivi was to be at the same school, he studied, and studied, and studied. By the time Arthur was eleven, he was able to get into high school.

Vivi and Arthur had a lot of classes together and they were best of friends. When they hit senior year, Lewis entered the picture. He just hit freshman year but he was also in band with Arthur. They became friends after doing a solo together with the violin and the piano. Arthur introduced Lewis to Vivi after a concert they had and he saw it. The way they stuttered (well, more Lewis than Vivi), blushed, and the way they even looked at each other, Arthur knew. They were in love.

So when summer hit and Arthur and Vivi were waiting for college, Arthur set up some surprise dates. He would schedule dinners, movies, and even an amusment park day with them and then ditch out at the last minute when they were already there. Once he found out that Lewis worked for his parents at a restaurant, he would set up time to be with Vivi there a couple of times and ditch when Lewis appeared.

One month before college was suppose to start, he won and Vivi and Lewis were dating. After hearing the news, he knew he should have been happy, but his heart felt like it was broken in two. During the time he was getting them together, he had fallen for them. He didn't know what to do but he just smiled, said congratulations, and turned beat red when they called him their personal Cupid.

When college hit, he heard new news. Vivi wasn't going to college. She gotten a job at a place called Tome Tomb and she wanted more time to think what she wanted to do in life. Since Arthur was on a scholarship, he went to college alone.

At college, he felt so alone without Vivi. Also, since he was only fifteen, a lot of the students turned their noses on him and the professors expected too much of him. Soon, Arthur was living off of coffee and didn't have a life outside of school. Whenever Vivi and Lewis invited him to hang out, he would deny them claiming that he had too much homework. When Arthur was sent to the ER from falling asleep during Biology and got a second degree burn, Vivi and Lewis put their foot down.

When he got out, they took Arthur to Vivi's apartment and forced him to go to sleep in her bed. When he woke up, it was the next day and he luckily didn't have school that day. He had missed two classes the day before though and while his professors threated to call his uncle if he appeared in their class, he didn't like the feeling that he missed those classes. He crawled out of the bed to grab his laptop to get ahead of class in order to apologize only to have two shadows on him. 

Vivi had hid Arthur's laptop and when Arthur complained about needing to do homework, she explained how he was already ahead in two classes, had been excused of the assignments from the classes he missed the day before, and that his last class didn't have assignments due until next week. Meaning that Arthur was going to have a day off, if he liked it or not.

Lewis had made Arthur's favorite breakfast ready and after he ate his fill, they played video games until it was time for lunch. There, they went to Lewis's family's restaurant and they quickly learned that the bhut jolokia special wasn't for him.

After three gallons of milk later, Arthur felt too sick to do more. So they took him back to his place and played more video games. Lewis made some soup to help Arthur's stomach and they just chatted and hung out until the couple deamed that it was time for Arthur to sleep.

After that, Lewis and Vivi made sure that Arthur took a day off at least a week. Each time Arthur was dragged off though, he felt like they might have been obliged to do this. That because he had to sleep next to an open flame, he was hindering their relationship. That is why when summer came around, he signed up for more classes. When Vivi and Lewis learned this, they complained that it was too much. Arthur smiled as he explained the sooner he finished school, the sooner he had time to relax like they wanted. He only had four to five years to go.

He only took three to get his degree and when he did, Vivi wouldn't have no for an answer not to hang out with her and Lewis over the summer. They did some little things here and there but Vivi heard of a haunted house, she was able to convince her boys to an investigation with her. Since Arthur had a van, they put what equipment that Vivi gathered around the years and went there.

They were able to record cold spots, feeling of something watching them, and even a shadow figure that chased Arthur down a hall. The EVPs caught a female voice which was normal with the past. Since Vivi got so excited, Lewis quickly jumped on board. Arthur finally agreed to join when it was clear they were serious. His exact words? "Well, you guys need a ride and someone who knows how to fix all those stuff you guys are going to take. Luckily for you two, this tangerine has a van and the knowhow to fix whatever you break."

For the next three years, they all went from here to there, going after supernatural phenomenon. They were becoming quite known so they took the name "Mystery Skulls", and Arthur even painted his van to make it the official van for their investigations.

As the years went by, Lewis and Vivi was content that they could keep a closer eye on Arthur since he was no longer in college. While his sleeping patterns was something left to desire, they could make sure he was healthy. They soon went back into their normal routine but that routine was made for two, not three.

When Arthur was twenty one, they were going to investigate a cave that was said that had became one of the most hunted places due to a cult activity. Arthur swore after this investigation, he was going to leave the group. He already written the transfer of title to give Lewis the van, and had fixed all the equipment up to date.

When they got to the cave, they went by the normal routine of using non electrical items to explore the area to see where they need to set up their equipment. 

As they got into the cave, bats flew everywhere which scared Arthur and he hid behind Lewis. When they came to a split, Arthur was sure he was going to go with Mystery the dog but he was surprised when Lewis asked if he would come with him.

Not knowing an excuse to say no, Arthur joined Lewis to the right path. As they walked, Lewis was talking about Vivi and Arthur went on automatic. While he loved both Lewis and Vivi, it hurt to hear about all the love Lewis had soully for her. When they got to the end, there was a cliff and Lewis stood near the edge. A voice purred how easy it would to push Lewis over the cliff and while Arthur didn't fully agree with that thought, it was enough for the demon hiding in the cave to take over at least a part of his body.

Arthur's left eye turned a green which made Arthur's vision blurry as his left side was no longer in his control. With fear, he saw Lewis turned around with a blushy face as he stuttered something. Arthur couldn't hear what Lewis was saying as he was screaming in his own head. Without his concent, his left leg took a step forward and his arm lifted. With a push to his chest, Arthur was forced to see the confusion as his friend, and the man who still held his heart, fall to his death to the spikes below.

Arthur didn't have much time to process what just happened when he heard a growl behind him. Without warning, he felt the second worst pain in the world as teeth of a large animal grabbed his left arm and pulled. Arthur fell backwards along with his arm and saw the being that held it. It looked like a fox but one that was two times the size of his own van. The creature yanked onto his arm again and was successful of pulling it off this time. Arthur let out a scream and shortly passed out.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital and his body felt as if it went through the grinder. For a moment, Arthur prayed that he was fifteen and was still in the ER for when he burned himself. That clearly went out the window though when he saw the lack of an arm.

For the next year, Arthur went through the guilt and the pain alone for Vivi didn't remember Lewis. She thought it was just her and Arthur for all those years and she couldn't understand why she never went to college with him. What was worse for the blonde, Vivi even asked him out during that time and even gave him a kiss. How could Arthur honor Lewis's memory if he went out with his girlfriend? That could never happen, no matter how much  he wanted to, and so he let her down with a sweet lie on how he only saw her as a friend, nothing more. 

During that time, Arthur had made a robotic arm and they went once again on paranormal investigations. Arthur didn't want to at first, now fearful for Vivi's safety even though Mystery promised to watch over her too. Sadly, it was the only thing that seemed to keep her migraines from bothering her too much.

So when she heard about a mansion that appeared at sunset and disappeared at sunrise, she wanted to go. With a worried smile, Arthur went along and even drove them. When they got close to the mansion, the van stopped which confused the blonde. He always made sure that it was up to date and in the best working order. So why did it stop now?

Thankfully, he was able to keep her going until the mansion where she finally quit. They left the van and went to do their normal thing of not bringing any equipment and went right in. They were soon locked in and greeted by singing ghosts. While they seemed friendly at first, their "true" colors showed as they became feral. 

The gang did the smart thing to run but they had to duck when an armor came to life and took a swipe at them. Their luck didn't get any better after the scare of having a headless dog, when the portraits scared them to one spot so that the dutchess could pull the lever and send them down.

As they fell, Arthur feared that Vivi would get hurt. Before long, Arthur was falling faster than Vivi and Mystery and he landed without them. He looked around for his friends and didn't notice the ghost before it was in front of him.

"Fuck, it's you I hate the most," the ghost growled as it pointed to him.

With a shaky finger, Arthur pointed to himself but he didn't know why. What did he do to this ghost? That answer came rather quickly when the ghost created a new hairstyle with his fire. That big puffy looking pompadour that Arthur always wanted to pet.

"Lewis!" Arthur called out in shock.

Without thinking, Arthur got up from the floor and booked it. Lewis refused to allow him to get away and was on his tail. He hardly even thought about it when Vivi and Mystery threw their sandwiches at him. To his liking, Lewis was able to corner Arthur and added more speed so that he could grab him and burn him down.

A wall suddenly appeared though and that wall was Vivi. She spread her arms, not knowing what to do to help her friend and love interest. 

"Vivi," the ghost said sadly as he stood in front of her.

"Huh?" Vivi asked, confused on how the ghost knew her name. The last that she remembered, no one she loved and care for had died recently so how did this ghost know her?

The golden heart beat from Lewis's chest and head to Vivi, in hopes that if she opened it then she would remember her. But his plan didn't work as Arthur grabbed her arm and ran. She looked back to the skeleton and saw that his arm was reached out for her, and she did the same, two souls yearning to be back together.

With no one to catch the heart, it fell and cracked. It turned blue as Lewis felt the sudden pain that his broken anchor brought. In his fury, he put all his strength into creating a fiery explosion that his living friends just bearly escaped from.

As the van started up, Lewis watched from a window before opening the locket. Inside was a photo of Vivi and him back when he was alive. He was holding her, smiling as she beamed. It was after they agreed that they were missing something and planned to bring that something to them. Lewis turned the photo over to show the thing they were missing. That photo was of Arthur with oil streaking his face as he gave the camera a small smile. A single tear fell as he remembered how it took all of Lewis courage to ask if Arthur might be interested in dating both Vivi and him, only to be pushed to his death.

"Why?" was the only question Lewis was able to ask before he faded along with his mansion, too tired to even keep the mirage up until sunrise.


End file.
